You Can Run, But You Can't Hide
by meguhanu
Summary: Regina is a just an ordinary Gotham teenager. One day, she accidentally discovered the Joker's hideout and saw him kill someone. Now he's hot on her tail and he won't stop until she is his. He starts a dangerous game of cat and mouse with her and Batman.
1. Chapter 1

You Can Run But You Can't Hide

Chapter 1

Lightning eliminated the black night sky of Gotham City. The thunder rumbled shaking the buildings on the street.

The sounds of traffic, horns honking, and people talking was all anyone heard when they walked down the streets with their umbrellas.

Although in the back alley of Gotham, it was dead silent. In the silence, there was a teenage girl. She was shaking from the cold. This was Regina.

Her clothes were torn. Her long red hair was wet and plastered to her skin. The dark eye makeup she had applied earlier that day was running down her cheeks.

Her hands were across her chest, rubbing her arms trying to keep warm. She was sitting with her knees up to her chest. She rocked back and forth.

_Am I safe? Will I be ok? Who is going to save me from this nightmare? If only I hadn't run into him, s_he thought.

She started to cry silently while her thoughts went back earlier that day to when the living nightmare had started.

(Earlier that day)

Regina had gotten up at the sound of her alarm clock. Getting out of bed, she threw off her black nightgown and slipped into her black jeans with a black turtleneck.

Sitting at her vanity, she brushed out her long red hair and put on some black eyeliner and eye shadow. Seeing she looked fine, she went downstairs.

She said nothing to her drunken sound asleep pig she called a dad. Grabbing her backpack, she exited the apartment and went to school. Her dad always worked nights. She never asked what he did and frankly she didn't care.

Her mom had died when she was 7 from a car accident in the Narrows. Regina had no other siblings. She was an only child.

It was just another day in Gotham City for her. Regina was antisocial in school. She had no friends and had acceptable grades in class.

Waiting for the bus to come, she shivered from a gust of wind that had blown near her bus stop.

"Hey Regina!" called a male voice from beside her. Regina groaned as she looked to her side to see a gang of boys that had always tormented her.

"What do you want Sean?" asked Regina now looking the opposite direction.

"What do I want babe?" repeated Sean while he and his gang buddies came up to her.

"I want you honey," he said as he touched her ass.

Regina gasped and swung at him, but missed.

"Don't you fucking touch me ever again," said Regina.

"You know you want it," said Jason, another of Sean's group.

"The only thing I want is for you dipshits to drop dead," said Regina as she got on the bus that had arrived.

The boys followed her onto the bus to continue the tormenting.

Regina sat at the back of the bus along with Sean's gang.

"Please just leave me alone," said Regina as Eddie sat next to her pinning his body to hers near the window.

"You know, you have gorgeous hair," said Matt.

"I know that," said Regina.

"I wonder what would happen if it got cut," said Sean as he pulled out some scissors.

"Don't you fucking dare," said Regina as she got her hair together in her hands.

Then the bus stopped.

"Hey you kids!" yelled the bus driver.

Regina knew they had gotten into trouble.

"Hey You! The redhead. Off the bus," he said.

"What?! I didn't do shit!" yelled Regina.

"Off now!" he yelled.

Regina didn't need to be told twice. She gathered her book bag and got off the bus.

The driver then closed the door in her face.

Regina glared at the bus and flicked it off. Then she looked where she was. This was the BAD part of Gotham City. Regina knew where to go thankfully.

All around her were old buildings and homeless people. She saw some fires in the trash cans and people near them trying to keep warm.

Regina kept on walking until she got to a bridge that led over the river and into the busy part of Gotham.

Regina looked over her shoulder. She didn't know why, but since she had gotten off the bus she had felt someone watching her.

Regina looked up and saw nothing. Nothing was out of the ordinary. She shrugged off the feeling. But she was sure she had heard someone laughing.

Regina was late to school and had gotten a warning not to be late again, otherwise she would get detention. It was a fast day for her.

In history class, the teacher had actually made them watch a tape of the local news. It was 3 months ago this was recorded on the local news.

Apparently the Joker had threatened to blow up a hospital unless some guy named Coleman Reese was shot dead.

Back then, all of Gotham was in a panic. Some people had already tried to kill Reese and were unsuccessful. Regina didn't actually care. She watched the tape and took notes and then the bell rang.

"Oh crap. I'm going to be late to my next class," said Regina.

She gathered up her notebook and put it in her bag. Then before she left the room, she saw the Joker on the news.

"Oh God. He's totally scary looking. I'd hate to run into him," she said as she left the room.

She went down the stairs and into her next period class. Her last class, which was art.

"Alrighty class! Settle down!" he said.

Regina took her seat at the front of the class and listened to see what the assignment was.

"Current events," said the teacher Mr. Smith.

"I want you to choose a place or a person you have recently seen and capture it on paper," he said.

Regina racked her brain. "Recent," she said.

Then it clicked. She was going to draw the Joker.

By the end of the class, she was finished. Regina had drawn the Joker dancing on a burned down Gotham. A gun in one hand and a knife in the other.

Burned skeletons were all around him. And the Batman was flying above.

Mr. Smith came over and looked at the work she had done.

"Regina," he said. "What is this?" he asked holding up the picture and inspecting it.

"Uh, a current event?" asked Regina trying to perk up the situation.

"I am going to have to have a talk with your father about this," he said.

"Good luck," whispered Regina. Regina closed the sketchbook and put it back in her backpack. Then the bell rang signaling the end of another school day. Now it was the weekend.

Regina got up and ran out the door to her locker, grabbed her coat and rushed to catch the bus home.

Once at the bus stop, she saw the bus and the people boarding it.

"Made it," she said as she started to get on the bus, but the bus driver stopped her with his hand.

"Sorry missy. NO room for you on this bus," he said.

"Excuse me? Why the fuck not?" she asked clearly getting angry.

"I saw what happened this morning and there is no way I'm letting you on this bus," he said. He shoved her out the door and Regina landed hard on the cement.

"What you are doing has to be illegal," said Regina standing up and brushing the dirt off her.

"You want to whine, tell it to someone who cares," said the driver. Then he sped away again leaving Regina in the same situation she was in this morning.

Regina sighed and then began the 10 mile walk home. Clouds came and soon the wind really began to pick up.

Regina walked slowly and cautiously throughout the bad part of Gotham. She got looks from the homeless people. Regina kept her head down and walked faster.

_Maybe if I leave them alone, they'll leave me alone, _she thought.

Then just like this morning, she heard it again. The laughing.

Regina looked around and couldn't find the source of it.

But being curious, she followed the laughter. It lead to an abandoned warehouse.

Once inside, Regina then figured out the laughter was coming from the 2nd floor.

She slowly stepped on the stairs. Her breathing came from her mouth.

At the top of the stairs, she saw light coming from under a door. Regina kneeled down on the rotten floor and peaked in the keyhole.

There she saw him. The Joker and he wasn't alone. His henchmen were there wearing clown masks. Regina silently gasped. She had accidentally found the Jokers hideout.

Regina watched intensely. The Joker was laughing and waving around a knife.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked to a particular person who was bound and gagged to a chair. He was beaten pretty badly and was bleeding badly.

There was no response from the guy that was tied up. "You know you can't go to the police. And do you know why?" asked the Joker.

"Because it isn't part of the plan," he said. Then he took the blade and carved a smile into his lips.

"There! Now you look just like me!" said the Joker.

He licked his lips. That's when Regina got a very good look at this psychotic clown.

He was clad in a purple suit. He had purple leather gloves on. But his most scary feature was indeed the make-up. His eyes were surrounded in black war paint. His lips were red and so was the scars on either side of his cheek.

Regina backed away from the door. She knew where this place was.

_I just saw a murder. I'll have to go for help. I'll go get the police, _she thought.

Regina descended the stairs slowly. She kept looking over her shoulder to make sure no one had seen her.

Regina was so close to the door when it happened.

"HEY YOU!" shouted a voice from the top of the stairwell. "Shit," cursed Regina, then she ran.

Regina burst through the door and into the now pouring rain.

She heard footsteps behind her and knew that she was being followed.

Dropping her backpack on the sidewalk, Regina bolted into an alley and just kept on running. She dodged in and out of alleys.

The goon had chased her as fast as he could. He saw which way she was heading. Then he opened fire with the machine gun he had around his arm.

Regina screamed as the bullets missed her or ricocheted off the metal trash cans.

"I'm in a living nightmare," she said.

The goon had gone back to the Jokers hideout.

"She saw us," said the goon to the Joker.

"Mm-hmm," replied the Joker.

"Did you kill her?" he asked.

"No, but I got something better," said the goon. He handed the Joker Regina's fallen backpack.

"Ah. The little rabbit dropped something," said the Joker. He unzippered the bag and pulled her sketchbook.

"So she's an artist," said the Joker as he flipped through the pages. Then he saw the drawing she did of him.

"Oh wow! That is an awesome drawing of me!" he said as he danced around with the drawing. "Wheee!" he said.

Then he looked at the name on the sketchbook. "Regina Blackburn," said the Joker.

"And what do you know? Her address is on here too. Pack up boys. Tonight we are going rabbit hunting," said the Joker. Then he and his henchmen left the building.

Regina had ran and ran until her legs were bruised and bleeding. After taking so many twists and turns, her clothing had ripped. Her hair was soaking wet and she was panting hard.

She had no idea where she was. All she knew was that she was lost in the city that had jokers and clowns around every corner. And these ones were carrying weapons.

"How did this happen to me?" asked Regina as she hugged her knees up to her chest.

"What is going to happen to me? I know the Joker is after me, but what can a girl like me do?" she asked.

"You can start by telling me exactly what happened," said a strong voice from in front of Regina.

Regina looked up and there standing right in front of her was the Dark Knight himself: Batman.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Can Run, But You Can't Hide**

**Chapter 2**

Regina looked up at the Guardian of Gotham. Never in a million years had she thought that she would actually run into him.

"Batman?" she asked.

Batman just kept looking at her.

"What happened to you?" he asked looking at her still sitting on the wet pavement. He extended his gloved hand to help her up. Regina looked at his hand and hesitated.

"I don't bite," said Batman.

_I'm sure, _thought Regina. She put her hand in his and he lifted her body up.

"Thank you," she said.

"Now tell me what happened," he said. It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

Regina kept looking at him in the pouring rain. She watched the rain drops fall and break on his body armor.

She took in all his features quickly and started talking.

"I was kicked off the Gotham bus by this bus driver to and from school. It was the bad part of this city. And on my way home from school I heard this hyena laughing coming from one of the buildings. I followed it up to the second floor and I looked through the keyhole. I saw the Joker and his henchmen. The clown was dancing around this guy. He was tied up. I saw blood and knew he was beaten pretty badly. The Joker took out a knife and I saw him carve something into this guy. Then I tried to get out to get the police, but one of the henchmen had discovered me. I ran. I dropped by backpack and I heard gunfire. I just kept running until I collapsed here," finished Regina.

Batman stared at Regina as she finished telling him what happened.

"If you dropped your bag, there is a chance the Joker knows who you are and where you live," said Batman.

"How can you be sure?" asked Regina.

"Was there anything in your bag that had your name or address?" asked Batman.

Regina's eyes went wide. There was a strike of lightning.

"My sketchpad. It has my name and address on it," gasped Regina as she put one of her hands over her mouth in terror.

"If the Joker has that information, your family is in grave danger," said Batman.

"I've got to get home," said Regina.

"What's your address?" asked Batman.

"It's 79 Turner Lane. Apartment 4. I'm going with you" said Regina stepping towards him.

"No. You are going to stay here," said Batman putting his hand in her face.

He turned and ran down the alley.

"But," stated Regina running after him around the corner of the alley.

She saw him mount his Bat pod and took off to her house.

"God, I hope my dad is ok," said Regina looking up into the rain still coming down from the black sky. Regina shook in the cold and tried to find someplace dry.

Batman revved his engine as he went as fast as he could towards Regina's home.

_This girl doesn't know what she has gotten herself into. If she is now involved with the Joker, her world is about to be turned upside down, _thought Batman as he weaved his way through traffic towards 79 Turner Lane.

Once there, he parked his Bat pod in an alley behind the apartment complex. He looked up and got out his grappling hook and sprang upwards.

He landed with ease on the roof. He went towards the door that lead to the stairwell.

He descended the stairs and saw the numbers to the apartment. 7. 6. 5. And there was number 4. The doorknob was gone. The door had been broken into.

Batman opened the door slowly. Inside the apartment everything was broken. The place had been ransacked.

Batman went inside and looked at the damage.

The kitchen cabinets were splintered into pieces and the refrigerator was off its' hinges.

Looking towards a door in the apartment, he saw something leaking under the doorframe.

Walking into the bedroom, he saw what looked to a body tied up in a chair. It was male figure. Batman figured it was her father.

Batman inspected the body. Turning the body around, he saw a smile carved into his face. There were cuts and bruises all over his body. It looked like someone had tortured him. On the body there was a note.

Batman took the note and read it silently.

_Hello Regina! I guess you know by now that your dear old daddy is dead. It was a lot of fun torturing him! I almost wet myself! HA! HA! HA! You have 24 hours to surrender yourself to me or else more people will die on your account. So I look forward to seeing you! Oh! And by the way, I love the drawing you did of me dancing on a dead Gotham!_

Batman folded the note and looked once again at the remains of her dad before the exiting the apartment.

Regina had found a spot in the same alley that was somewhat dry. She stood looking up into the night sky. The rain had let up and the clouds were breaking apart.

Reina could not stop shaking from the cold. Her entire body was turning blue.

Regina heard sirens passing. She peaked out of the alley and saw three to four police cars race by.

"I wonder what's wrong now," said Regina.

"My bet is they are probably answering a 911 call," came a voice from behind Regina.

Regina turned and saw someone she did not want to see. It was the same Joker goon that chased her earlier that day. She could not see his face due to a clown mask that was covering it.

"You," seethed Regina backing away.

"You sure can run fast for a chick," said the goon as he grabbed Regina's arm tightly.

Regina pulled her arm away from the goon. "You can come quietly or I can use force," said the goon as he pulled out a handgun.

Regina saw the gun and came quietly.

"You are never going to get away with this," said Regina as she was pushed into a waiting car on the other side of the alley.

"That's what you think," said the goon as he got in the backseat with her.

The goon knocked on the back of the driver's seat. The driver sped to an unknown location to Regina. Like the one that had Regina, this goon was also wearing a clown mask.

Meanwhile Batman was on top of the roof and he had seen the entire scene. He opened his wings and followed the car.

Regina looked out the window and wondered where they were going. This was still a place in the city she didn't know.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you," said the goon.

"You are not very pleasant. You know that?" asked Regina.

"Maybe you can help change that," said the goon as he rubbed her thigh which was exposed due to her ripped clothing. Regina slapped his hand away.

For the slap, the gun was pressed to her temple. The goon raised his hand to slap her back, but put it down.

"Watch it missy. The Joker wants you all in one piece. For now," he said.

"The Joker?" asked Regina in horror.

"The one and only," said the goon.

"He wants me?" she asked.

"Well if he didn't I wouldn't have taken you, would I?" asked the goon.

"But," started Regina. But the gun was shoved deeper into her head.

"You talk too much. Shut the fuck up," said the goon.

Regina shut her mouth and just sat back looking out the window for the rest of the ride.

Within a half an hour, the car stopped. Regina was warm now thanks to the heat going in the car. Her hair was dry as were her clothes.

Regina looked at herself. She only had a black ripped top along with her pants which were cut to show off her thighs. She did not like the situation she was in.

"We're here," said the guy in the driver's seat. He got out and opened the door for Regina. She stepped out and she noticed they were at a half built building looking out over the ferries.

Regina didn't say a word as she was shoved into the building and up to the top floor.

It was so dark, she couldn't see. Then she got a huge gust of wind in her face. Once they reached the top she was shoved off the stairs. She lost her footing and fell on her knees.

"Ow," she said.

"Aw, did the poor little rabbit get a boo boo?" asked a voice from in front of Regina. Regina's eyes went angry as she stood up and looked up at the Joker right in the eyes.

The wind picked up and blew right at Regina. Her hair danced like fire in the wind. Her body stood still as the Joker looked at her. He really looked at her.

"My my my. So I have a beauty in my presence," said the Joker as he went right up to her and put his arms around her.

"So said the beast," replied Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Can Run, But You Can't Hide**

**Chapter 3**

The Joker came close to Regina while the wind continued to dance around her. The Joker smiled and Regina groaned in disgust. "i'm so going to have a fear of clowns from this day forward," she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" asked the Joker who took her hand in his.

"Nothing," she replied trying to change the subject.

"Right," said the Joker, then he squeezed his body up to hers in a tight hug.

Regina struggled to get away from this madman. But the harder she struggled, the tighter the Joker's hands gripped her. She would sure have bruises if he didn't loosen up. He trailed his hands over her flat stomach and hips but not below the waist.

Regina gasped. She had never been touched there by anyone. "PERVERT!" she screamed as she tried to hit him, but the goons cocked their guns.

"Now. Now. Let's settle down," he said as he let go of her with his right hand and put it in his pocket, it then reemerged and brought out a glistening blade. He twirled it with ease in his right hand.

Regina's eyes went from having anger in them to fear. "You wouldn't," she stated trying to sound brave. But the terror in her voice made it shakier.

"I wouldn't?" asked the Joker as he brought the blade up near her windpipe. Regina gasped at the coldness of the blade. The Joker giggled. His put his left hand behind her head to get a better grip on her.

Regina just looked at the crazy clown.

"Go ahead," said Regina as she leaned in closer to the blade.

"You are a brave little girl. Most people start shaking when I pull out the knives. No. You're different," he said as he brought her head closer to his.

"And looking into your eyes, you have got some courage in you," he said. Regina closed her eyes and just tried to keep up her façade. Then an idea hit her.

_The Joker is so close to me, _she thought.

She lifted her leg to knee the Joker in the groin, but the Joker knew what she was up to. He brought his knees and blocked her pathetic attempt. He smiled evilly.

"Somebody already did that," he said. Joker put the blade back into his jacket pocket.

"Now," he sighed. He took Regina's wrist in his gloved hand and dragged her, followed by his men, into the next room. There Regina opened her mouth in shock.

Hanging upside down was Sean bound and gagged unconscious. "What is this?" asked Regina in a whisper.

"It's playtime," said the Joker with a hint of song in his voice. He pushed Regina to one of his men who caught her in his arms easily. One arm found its' way to Regina's throat while the other held a gun to her head.

The Joker skipped over to Sean and smacked him across the face. Sean woke with a start. He looked around and saw Regina. He tried to yell, but it was muffled buy the tape over his mouth.

The Joker brought out his knife again and cut the rope supporting Sean. He fell to the floor hard. The Joker jumped up and laughed.

He skipped over behind Sean and grabbed a chunk full of hair and pulled his head back. Regina saw Sean look at the Joker. The Joker smiled down at the boy.

"Sorry about the fall. Did it hurt?" the Joker asked. No response came from Sean except a glare at him, and then he looked at Regina.

The Joker brought his knife back out, cut the tape on his mouth and shoved the blade inside Sean's mouth. "You are going to watch this," said the Joker looking at Regina.

Regina shook her head no. That did nothing to stop the Joker. Sean looked up at the Joker frowning.

The Joker looked down at him. "Let's put a smile on that handsome face of yours," he said. He was about to cut open his mouth when there was a scream.

"NO!" screamed Regina. The Joker stopped and looked at Regina. "What's this? Do we have feelings for this lob of lard?" asked the Joker.

"He means nothing to me," lied Regina.

_If I tell him the truth about myself actually knowing Sean, he will surely kill Sean. I hate him, but I don't want to see him dead, _thought Regina.

"Hmm. So you'd risk your own life for someone you don't know?" asked the Joker. He let go of Sean and took the blade out of his mouth. Sean gasped aloud and put his head down tyring to get the blood that had flowed to his head back into his body.

"I didn't say that," said Regina. She moved a little in the thug's arms. The gun was placed closer to her temple.

The Joker staggered over to her. He massaged her cheek. Regina cowered at his touch. "So one person in this city is willing to make a difference," he said.

Regina opened her mouth to retaliate, but there was a huge crash of shattering glass that interrupted the conversation. Regina looked to her left and saw Batman rolling in the glass then stand up straight.

_Nice timing,_ thought Regina. The goon spun her around to look at him, the gun still pressed to her head.

"Make that the second person," said the Joker. The goons put their guns on Batman. "Blast him!" yelled the Joker.

The entire room erupted in gunfire. Regina took advantage of the situation and elbowed the goon in the ribs then stepped on his foot.

His grip loosened and Regina bolted towards the stairwell. She had no time to see if Batman was dodging the bullets or if he had been hit.

Regina felt like she was running in slow motion. She kept her head low and zig zagged this way and that.

_I can't get to the stairwell fast enough, _she thought.

Then sure enough she got there. Before taking a step down to safety she was pulled back on her hair.

"OW!" she yelled in pain. "What the-," but she was cut off when she saw some purple behind her.

"You know, you really need a haircut," said the Joker who had Regina in front of him as a human shield.

A blade was pressed to her neck as she was pushed back into the room and near the broken window.

Once in the room, Regina saw that all of the henchmen were out cold. The Joker looked around the room.

"I know you're still in here! Come out where I can see you," said the Joker.

"Or," threatened the Joker.

He carved a line on Regina's neck which started to bleed. Regina felt the blood flowing down her neck.

"That was just a warning. Now come out. Or her throat is next!" threatened the Joker.


	4. Chapter 4

**You Can Run But You Can't Hide**

**Chapter 4**

Regina felt the blood flowing down her neck onto her chest and then in between her breasts. The cut wasn't that deep so it wasn't serious.

Since the Joker had a tight hold on Regina, she knew she was his for the moment. Regina looked all around her. The construction of the building they were in had been discontinued at the time. The workers left all the tools and equipment where it was.

Her eyes gazed out the window into the black sky and over the lights that were illuminating the city.

"It's beautiful isn't it? But you are more beautiful. And soon this city will be mine," sneered the Joker in her ear.

Regina gritted her teeth in anger. "Batman will kick your fucking ass," said Regina.

"Not if I have you," said the Joker and he licked her cheek.

"That's not how you get a girl," said Regina. "Oh! My bad, look who I'm talking to," said Regina. A small smile appeared on her lips.

The Joker yanked her forward and turned her around so she was facing him. He stuck his blade on her cheek.

"Ding dong! You are wrong!" sang the Joker.

The Joker looked around and knew Batman was near. "Hey Batsy!" yelled the Joker.

"You might want to come out because I know you are going to want to hear this again!" he yelled. His voice echoed through the semi built walls.

The Joker held tight to Regina. He licked his red lips as he started to talk to Regina.

"Not that I have to prove anything to you, but I did have a wife. It was a long time ago. She was beautiful. Like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I need to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. One day they carve her face. We have no money for surgery. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So you know what I do?" he asked Regina.

She shook her head from side to side being careful not to cut herself more than the Joker already did.

"I stick a razor in my mouth and swish it around from side to side. I bleed so much. It was so sticky! My mouth is now permanently cut. And you know what?! She can't stand the sight of me! She leaves," said the Joker.

"Now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling!" said the Joker as he lifted his hand up in the air in triumph.

He leaned his head in and smiled right at Regina's face. Regina groaned in disgust as she smelled the Jokers breath and saw his yellow teeth. Obviously he hadn't brushed his teeth in quite a while.

She let her head peer over her left shoulder and saw a swish of black fabric go from one corner of the room into the other. Batman was close and it looked like he was coming up with a plan. She had to play along.

Regina set her gaze back to the Joker.

"Enough chit chat. Why haven't you killed me yet?" asked Regina getting right to the point. The Joker laughed out loud.

"Because I don't want to kill what I recently acquired," he said back to Regina.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Well, you see. I don't give up what has become mine," he said breaking it down to her.

Regina humped. "I belong to no one," stated Regina getting frustrated that this clown actually thought he owned her.

The Joker brought her body closer to his and touched her flat stomach.

"That's bullshit," replied the Joker.

"Your daddy gave you to me right before I killed the poor bastard," said the Joker.

Regina's shoulders and mouth dropped.

"You killed my father?" she asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mm-hmm," he replied.

Regina knew she had a pig for her father but he was still her flesh and blood.

Regina's knees gave out and she fell to the floor sobbing. The Joker looked down at her.

Just as he too kneeled down, Batman made his move and tackled the Joker. The knife fell out of the Jokers hand.

Both dark figures fought until Batman got the upper hand and punched the Joker in his face. His stood over him while the Joker sat down looking up at the dark knight.

The Joker just started laughing.

"Now it's time to get this party started," he laughed. Batman grunted.

"Three months have gone by smoothly and we don't need you screwing things up again," said Batman.

The Joker giggled.

"They couldn't keep me in the asylum long enough," said the Joker.

"But torturing the city is something I have to do. It gives me a feeling of security," whined the Joker.

While he was distracting Batman with his antics, the Joker was slowly reaching one of his hands inside his back pocket.

Batman stared at the Joker. The Joker chuckled lightly.

"Are you going to break your one rule?" the Joker asked.

"I'm not like you. I won't kill someone," said Batman.

"Haven't we danced this tango before?" asked the Joker reaching deeper inside his back pocket.

"This city proved to you that's it's full of good people ready to make the right choices. I will always be here stop your schemes," said Batman.

Batman took out a pair of Batcuffs. The Joker tried one more time to punch him, but Batman sidestepped and got one of the cuffs on Joker's arm. He then handcuffed the other cuff to a pipe that was sealed in the building.

Regina looked up at Batman. Then she glanced at the Joker through her salty tears.

She saw him handcuffed. But the arm that wasn't cuffed was reaching for something in his back pocket. Regina didn't know what he was reaching for. It could have been a gun, a knife, or even a grenade. With the Joker you never knew.

"Batman! Watch out!" she screamed as she bolted for Batman.

The Joker saw Regina coming and acted quickly. He threw his arm out and released another blade that he had hidden in his back pocket and threw it at Batman.

It all happened in slow motion.

Batman caught Regina in his arms. She saw the knife coming at them. She shifted her weight so that her back was to the Joker. Then she felt the blistering pain.

The knife had landed in her back right shoulder. She screamed in pain as the knife cut into her like butter.

Regina sighed as she slipped down Batman's body with him still holding her in his arms. Her eyes closed and all that was moving on her was the blood that was gushing down her back and some of her hair blowing in the wind.

The Joker started laughing hysterically.

"What a foolish thing to do. Although you do have to admit, blood suits her," the Joker laughed.

Batman picked Regina up in his arms. He saw the wound on her neck too. That had already started to crust over.

_If I don't get her to an ambulance, this girl will surely die, _thought Batman.

He glanced once more at the still laughing Joker pulling on the handcuffs.

Then he exited the building with a bleeding Regina in his arms. The location he was heading was Gotham General Hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**You Can Run But You Can't Hide**

**Chapter 5**

Regina groaned as she started to wake up. She turned her head and tried to open her eyes. Her vision was blurred. All she made out was a table. She lifted her hand and rubbed her eyes to try to get a clearer vision.

She opened her eyes again and this time she could see fine. She looked around to see where she was.

She was lying down in a bed, her clothes were changed, and she was hooked up to an IV.

"Where am I?" she asked rubbing her forehead.

"You are in Gotham General Hospital," came a voice from Regina's left. She turned her head and saw a man she didn't know. She didn't even see him sitting there.

He was slim and wore glasses. Underneath the glasses were bloodstained eyes. He looked totally exhausted.

"Gotham General was blown up 3 months ago," said Regina sitting up in her bed and flicking her red hair that was currently on either of her shoulders.

"Well you'd be surprised what a lot of public donations and 3 work crews can do in 3 months time," replied the man.

"Who are you?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"I'm Commissioner Gordon," he said sticking out his hand.

Regina shook it.

"Is there something I can help you with, Commissioner?" asked Regina.

Gordon sighed.

"When we found you, you were badly hurt. Batman told us what happened to you," said Gordon.

Regina looked away in shame. She brought her hand up and touched the wound on her neck that the Joker had given her. Then to her back where the blade landed.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," said Regina choked up.

"Well it did. And now we need to know why. What is your connection with the Joker? How does he know you?" asked Gordon.

"One question at a time," said Regina as she fought against her tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Alright. Let's start at the beginning," said Gordon.

"First of all, my full name is Regina Blackburn," Regina said and for the next half hour she told Gordon her experience with the most awful villain she had ever encountered.

Regina was leaning her head and watching Gordon write everything down. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Then I woke up here," she said.

"And this kid that was with you. Sean was his name?" asked Gordon.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened to him. He might be alive. He might be dead. I don't know. The Joker told me my dad was dead too," she said.

"Well, it's true that your dad is gone. We found his body in his apartment," said Gordon.

"As for Sean, we will go to the building and look around," said Gordon as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked towards the door.

"Commissioner, am I safe here?" asked Regina.

Commissioner Gordon turned to face her.

"There is no place safer than this hospital," said Gordon as he exited the room.

"Then why was it blown up three months ago?" asked Regina to herself. Her body started to tremble as she breathed to calm herself down.

Regina got up and leaned on the IV and made her way to the bathroom that was connected to the room. She looked at herself in the mirror and she looked absolutely drained of energy.

She turned around and shoved down the snowflake gown off her shoulder and moved her hair out of the way as well.

She looked at the stitches on her back shoulder that the doctors had sewn up while she was out cold. She sighed as she looked at the stitched flesh.

Regina put the gown back down and let her hair flow smoothly down her back.

She then walked back out and there was a nurse in the room.

"May I help you?" asked Regina.

The nurse put down some clothes and sneakers and some food.

"These are for you. Please try to eat something," she said as the nurse left the room to give Regina some privacy.

Regina nodded her head at the retreating nurse and smiled.

There was a grilled cheese sandwich with some chicken noodle soup. Regina got back into bed and began to eat. Regina ate it down at a steady pace so she wouldn't choke.

After eating the delicious lunch, Regina gently got dressed in the clothes the nurse left.

It was jeans and a black T-shirt. She put on the sneakers that were with the clothes.

Regina made sure everything was tucked in and left the room.

She walked slowly down the halls with the IV in her right hand. She just looked around.

She made her way further and further down the hall. She saw no one around.

"Weird. This is a hospital. You think it would at least have SOME patients," said Regina.

She stopped at a door and read the sign. It said "Morgue."

She stepped back from the door in fear. "Ugh," she mumbled.

"Nothing like dead bodies to make my day any better," she said aloud.

Something struck inside her head. She remembered Gordon said that they found her fathers' body. That means it would be in the

"Morgue," Regina said aloud again.

Regina pushed the double doors open and went inside the cold room. It was dark and cold inside that room.

Regina shivered as she went over to the body slides. She opened one and it was empty. So was the next one and the next one. There was one left.

Regina took a deep breath and slid open the slide. Then she screamed. Sure enough her fathers' body laid on the cold slab.

Regina fell on the floor after tripping over her own feet.

She could not take her eyes off her dad's corpse.

She screamed and screamed. She looked up and down his naked body. She calmed herself down a little and looked at his stomach area. In his flesh, there were letters.

Regina took baby steps towards the body while covering her mouth preventing her from screaming and vomiting at the sight that she was never supposed to see.

She got as close as she could get and saw the engraving.

It said "LOL."

"Laugh out loud?" asked Regina confused. She slid the slab back into the cold and just in time too.

The doctors and two orderlies, who had heard her screaming, came into the room.

"What are you doing in here?" asked the doctor. One of the orderlies took her gently by the arm and escorted her out of the room.

"This is a restricted are Miss," said the Orderly.

"I didn't know that," replied Regina as she tried to figure out while the Joker would leave those letters engraved in her dad.

"You didn't know?" asked the doctor.

"It's right on the door. It says 'restricted area,'"

Regina blushed a little out of embarrassment.

"I knew that," she lied.

"If you did know that, you wouldn't have went in," said the Doctor clearly in victory of the dispute.

The Orderly locked Regina in her room.

Regina sat on her bed and just thought about the events that had happened.

"LOL?" she asked to herself.

"What else can that stand for?" she asked.

She thought hard to another meaning of the popular letters.

"Laugh out loud," she said.

"Wait a minute. The Joker couldn't have meant 'Lots of Love?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**You Can Run, But You Can't Hide**

**Chapter 6**

Regina had asked the doctors to call back Commissioner Gordon so she could tell him what she had figured out.

Within a couple of hours, Commissioner Gordon walked into her room.

"Good afternoon Regina," he said.

"Good afternoon Commissioner," said Regina as she was finishing her lunch.

"What can I do for you?" asked the Commissioner.

"Well," started Regina.

"I found my father's body and on it, there were 3 letters carved into his flesh. The letters were 'LOL.' At first I thought they meant 'laugh out loud,' but that seemed too obvious, even for the Joker. After thinking it over, I found out the letters also stood for 'lots of love," said Regina.

Her body started to tremble even thinking about the Joker. Gordon put his hand in hers to try to calm her down.

"It's funny you should mention those letters," said Gordon.

"What do you mean?" asked Regina starting to get scared.

"Well, I took some units with me to the building where the Joker had you. We didn't find him, but we found Sean's body. What was left of it," said Gordon.

Regina put her hand over her mouth.

"What was left of it?" she asked.

"His body looked like it was torn apart by a pack of wolves," said Gordon.

"And you are sure it was him?" asked Regina feeling ill.

"Yes. It was just his head that wasn't torn up," said Gordon.

"And you said something about the letters?" asked Regina.

"Well, when we got there, Batman was already waiting for us," said Gordon.

"He gave me something to give to you," said Gordon.

"Which is?" asked Regina.

Gordon brought out a small elastic from his inner pocket.

"An elastic?" asked Regina.

"It's actually a tracking device," said Gordon.

"Really?" asked Regina as she took it.

"He said for me to tell you to put it on yourself somewhere that is hidden in plain sight," he said.

Regina had a good idea.

"I'll do this," said Regina.

She got up and went to a small drawer in the cabinet next to the side of her bed. She took out a scrunchy. She put the elastic in the scrunchy and threw her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Hidden in plain sight," she said.

"Good," said Gordon.

"Now that that is taken care of," said Gordon. Regina sat back down on her bed listening intently to Gordon.

She stared at Gordon ready for anything he might say that would surprise her.

"The Joker was gone before we got there. He had left behind the Batcuffs and written on the wall where he was chained were the letters 'LOL' plastered on the wall. It was written in blood. Forensics told us that it was your blood he had written in," finished Gordon.

"Oh God," said Regina as she gathered her knees up to her chest and sobbed.

"I didn't want Sean to die," said Regina.

Gordon went over to her bed and sat down next to her cuddling her.

Regina hugged Gordon as she cried for Sean's death.

"It wasn't your fault," said Gordon.

"Yes it was. The Joker wanted me. He killed Sean because of me," cried Regina.

"No. Everyone has their own path in life. You did not kill Sean. And it was not your fault," said Gordon.

Regina stopped sobbing when a knock came at the door.

Regina sat up and quickly dried her tears.

"Come in," said Regina.

Two people entered the room, a short blond woman and a tall dark haired man.

"We're with child services," said the blond.

"Hello," said Regina. She was expecting this sooner or later.

"I'm Wendy Forks and this is David Pachino," said Wendy.

"I'm going to go. Regina, be very careful," said Gordon as he exited the room.

Regina hugged her pillow to her chest as the agents took a seat next to her bed.

"What would you like to know?" asked Regina looking at the agents.

"Well, first of all," started David. "We know about your ordeal. And by looking at your file, your dad was the only one left in your family. You have no other family relatives?" asked David.

"No. They are all dead. I'm officially an orphan now," said Regina glaring.

"Well, as soon as your wounds start to heal more, we will move you to the Gotham Orphanage and hopefully get you into a foster home," said Wendy.

"Fine," said Regina.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" asked Regina.

"No. I think we are done here," said Wendy.

"Not necessarily," said David.

"Excuse me?" asked Regina.

David and Wendy stood up and David pulled a gun from his jacket pocket and pointed it right at Regina.

"What the fuck?" asked Regina.

"Now now Regina. Language," said Wendy as she stood next to David.

"You two are in this together?" asked Regina.

David and Regina smiled wickedly at Regina and kissed each other.

Regina groaned. "Get a room," she whispered.

David glared at Regina and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"How about I grab you instead?" he asked.

Regina put her hand on his to try to loosen his grip, but in her weakened state, she was no match for him even if she did have her strength.

"You are going to come with us and you will not draw attention to yourself. If you do, we won't hesitate to kill you," said Wendy.

Regina nodded and got on her sneakers.

"By the way, next time ask to see some I.D.," said Wendy.

Regina glared at the blond.

David put his arm around her body while hiding the gun, but still pointing it at Regina.

The three of them walked out of the room and past the front office.

No one was around to see the two adults lead Regina out of the hospital and into a black sports car.

David sat with Regina in the back seat while Wendy drove to an unknown location.

David took out a piece of cloth and blindfolded Regina. Regina did nothing but let herself be kidnapped.

_This can't be happening! This can't be happening! What am I going to do? Who are these people? Where am I going? _She thought inside herself.

Regina breathed in and out trying to keep herself calm. Then as quickly they got in the car, they stopped.

Regina heard the drivers' door open then close.

Regina was pulled from the car. Then she was led somewhere.

Regina was stumbling over her own feet. She couldn't see where she was going.

"Stop tripping girl," said David as he yanked her up. He put his arm around her throat and yanked upwards again. Regina coughed as he choked her.

"Hey! Watch that merchandise! It's very fragile," came a familiar voice Regina thought she'd never hear again.

"Oh no," said Regina as she started shaking again.

"Oh yes," said the voice. This time it was right in front of Regina.

She felt the blindfold being taken off. Regina blinked a few times until she got a clear view.

The Joker stood right in front of her.

"Hello gorgeous," said the Joker.

Regina felt like running away, but David's arm around her throat wasn't helping the situation.

"No. No. No. No. No. No!" screamed Regina trying to break free.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" mimicked the Joker.

He pulled Regina free from David's arms and chucked a bunch of $100.00 bills at David's face.

"A deal is a deal," said the Joker. "Now get out," said the Joker.

Wendy and David left the building without a second glance to Regina.

"You hired people to kidnap me?" asked Regina.

"Isn't that obvious?" asked the Joker.

He dragged Regina further into the building. Inside one of the rooms, there was a piano, a bed, and some couches and chairs.

"You live here?" asked Regina. "You know, why don't you just stop talking," said the Joker in a stern voice.

Regina looked around the place. The Joker had several men posted around the room, all who wore clown masks and held machine guns in their arms.

Regina shut her mouth as the Joker made his way over to the piano and started to play.

Regina sat on the couch and crossed her arms.

The Joker looked over at Regina.

"Can you sing?" he asked her.

"Sing?" asked Regina. "I don't know," said Regina.

"SING!" yelled the Joker. It was a command.

"No," said Regina.

The Joker nodded to one of his men. The man went over to Regina and cocked a gun which was shoved under her chin.

"I said 'sing'," said the Joker.

Regina started to hum a tune in her throat. The Joker played along and soon Regina started to sing.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_"

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Regina sighed as she finished. The man had let go of Regina. She put her hands into fists in anger.

"Beautiful," said the Joker.

Regina glared at the Joker.

_There has to be some way I can get the fuck out of here, _thought Regina. She played with the long ponytail dangling down her back. Then it hit her!

_I forgot! The tracking device! Batman should be here soon! All I have to do is just pretend I'm done for, _thought Regina.

"So I have a good singing voice. Big fucking deal," she said as she went back over to the couch. She slumped down on the material. She brought her legs up to her chest.

The Joker was right behind her and sat down next to her.

Suddenly, he grabbed her cheeks and roughly kissed her on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**You Can Run, But You Can't Hide**

**Chapter 7**

Reginamuffled screams went unanswered as the Joker kissed her. She tried to get her mouth off his. She didn't want this! She did not want to be kissed by anyone. It was her first kiss! It was supposed to be special!

Regina opened her eyes wide. The Joker's eyes were closed. It looked like he was the only one enjoying the kiss.

Regina bit down on his lips and sure enough, that got him to release their mouths.

The Joker licked his lips and tasted blood.

"Mmm," he said.

"You stole it from me," said Regina standing up and backing away from the couch in horror.

"Stole something?" asked the Joker as he tilted his head. He too got up.

"That was my first kiss!" yelled Regina.

"It's not my first, nor my last," replied the Joker as he starred at her intently.

"You just be thankful that's the only first I stole from you," said the Joker.

Regina crossed her legs when he said that.

"No way I'm giving up my virginity to anyone," said Regina aloud.

"You are a very straightforward person, aren't you?" asked the Joker as he took her chin into his hand.

"I'm way more forward than you are," said Regina.

"That's one of the traits I look for in a woman," replied the Joker.

"You getting a woman? HA! Don't make me laugh!" said Regina as she crossed her arms.

"Ah! But I'm the Joker! I'm supposed to make people laugh!" laughed the Joker.

"Yeah. You make them laugh to death," said Regina as she glared at him not leaving her spot.

"Ah ha! You just made a joke! Looks like I'm rubbing off on you," said the Joker as he pointed to her.

"Fuck off," swore Regina.

"Better yet, if you don't start to get with my program, I will fuck you," threatened the Joker.

Regina knew he was now being serious.

The Joker left Regina with his goons and went into another room.

"Watch her," he said to the henchmen before he closed the door.

Regina looked at the men then proceeded to go use the bathroom.

One of the goons stood in front of her to prevent her from leaving.

"I'm just going to use the little girls' room," she said. The door was right in front of her.

The goon nodded his head and let her pass. He stood in front of the door to guard it.

Inside, Regina looked at herself. She took a nearby hairbrush and proceeded to brush her long ponytail.

She started from the top of it and brushed gently through the long locks of red.

Her mind was jumbled with a thousand questions, but not one she knew the answer to.

Then she saw that the top of her ponytail was shining red then black.

She saw it and knew that the tracking device was working. Batman would surely be there soon to rescue her.

She made sure some of her hair was covering the blinking light and exited the bathroom.

When she emerged she saw someone else sitting on the couch. Whoever he was, he was wearing a long purple robe with a newspaper in his hands.

"Who are you?" asked Regina as she was pushed over to the couch by the bathroom guard.

"I'm surprised Regina. You don't recognize me without my make-up on?" the Joker asked.

Regina silently gasped.

"I've never seen you without the war paint on," stated Regina as she sat far away from him.

"Only a few people have," said the Joker as he looked at her.

"You know, you're not so scary looking without the make-up," she said.

"Really?" asked the Joker, clearly upset about her words.

He pulled out a gun, pointed it at Regina, and fired without looking at his target.

Regina gasped. She brought her head down on the couch. She panted silently in fear. When she felt no pain and looked up. The bullets had hit the wall behind her in the shape of a "J."

"Never judge a book by its cover," asked the Joker as he put the gun back into his robe pocket.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Regina.

She yawned and proceeded to cuddle up on the sofa. The goons were leaving. One of them turned off the light before he exited. Only the Joker and Regina were left in the room.

_What the hell am I doing? Here I am, a hostage of the Jokers and I'm cuddling up on his sofa in his hideout. What am I thinking, _thought Regina.

_What I am thinking is to play it by ear until the Dark Knight shows up. I know it's grotesque but what else can I do? If I put up a fight, I know this clown will not hesitate to kill me. I did get kissed by him, but what's his deal? I don't want to solve this puzzle that is the Joker, _thought Regina.

She cuddled up and breathed in and out to calm herself. She heard the rustling of paper and knew the Joker was still reading the news.

Regina's thoughts drifted from her current predicament into dreams she had.

The dreams of her going off to Gotham College. The dream to become an artist. The dream to show off her skills.

Within minutes, Regina was asleep.

The Joker noticed that Regina was sleeping. He got up and went into the makeshift bedroom and got a blanket and a pillow. He then went back over and covered Regina with the blanket and put the pillow under her head.

"Sleep soundly my angel for eternity," he said.

He glared down at her and took out his knife. He was going to cut her in her sleep. He got the knife to her throat and immediately Regina felt the blade and woke with a start.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled trying to get up.

"Killing you," replied the Joker.

"Why?!" she screamed.

"Because I know I'm starting to get bored with you. And when I get bored, I get rid of the root of the boredom," he said.

"And it's also a turn of events. Expect the unexpected," said the Joker.

"NO! GET OFF! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Regina yelled.

Her screams were answered when Batman broke through the glass roof and right on top of Regina and the Joker.

The couch broke with the combined weight of the three people.

Regina took off to the other side of the room.

She looked back and saw Batman punching the Joker.

"Thank God," whispered Regina.

The henchmen heard the noise and burst into the room. They saw their boss getting beaten by Batman and started to release gunfire.

"I shouldn't thank him yet," as Regina ducked to escape the gunfire.

The Joker signaled for his men to stop shooting.

"It's alright boys," said the Joker.

"Let us bad boys talk for a minute," the Joker said.

"Well, well well. Look what the night drug in," said the Joker as he blocked the next punch.

"The night is me," replied Batman as he head butted the Joker and backed away from him.

The Joker put his hand up to his head and stumbled a little due to the hard blow Batman had just delivered.

Batman backed over to Regina. He grabbed her around her middle.

"Hang on," he said.

"Okay," replied Regina as she hung onto him around his neck.

As soon as they hung on to each other, the gunfire started up again.

But before the bullets hit their marks, both of them took off through the broken glass and into the night.

The Joker watched them fly out of the roof, then turned his attention to his men. An angry smile was painted on his scarred lips.

"You know boys. I am really getting tired of this overgrown flying rodent spoiling my fun," he said.

"I think it's time for us to start taking things a little more seriously," he said as he turned his glare back into the night sky.


	8. Chapter 8

**You Can Run, But You Can't Hide**

**Chapter 8**

Regina closed her eyes and hung on tight to Batman as they disappeared into the night. Then they landed.

Regina opened her eyes and let go of Batman.

"Thanks," she mumbled just loud enough for him to hear her.

She stepped back from him and looked around to see if she could recognize where she was.

"We're on the outskirts of the city," he told her.

Regina looked at him and nodded.

"Oh," she said.

"Come here for a second," said Batman.

Regina did as she was told and walked up to him.

He pulled a cloth from behind his back.

"Whoa. Wait a sec," said Regina backing away afraid.

"This is just so you can't see where I am taking you," said Batman.

Regina sighed.

"Well alright," she said as she let herself be blindfolded.

"Let's go," came his gruff voice.

Regina walked with Batman for awhile.

Then she heard a car door open.

Regina let herself be pushed inside the back seat.

But then she noticed no one was sitting beside her.

"Batman?" she asked as she tried to scoot to the door, but it slammed in front of her.

_What is going on? _Regina's mind asked her.

She breathed hard as the car rolled off to an unknown location.

Regina was scared. She heard a click. Her hands found the doorknob, but it wouldn't open.

"What is this?!" yelled Regina.

"I have had enough of being in this situation!" she yelled as she tried kicking the door open.

"Please do not kick the door, Miss Blackburn. And do not remove the blindfold until I tell you," came a voice from the driver's seat.

Regina tried to calm herself down. She curled into a ball in the back seat while putting her arms around her frame.

Then within twenty minutes, the car stopped.

Regina's heart skipped a beat.

The car door opened and Regina heard the man speak.

"Take my hand Miss Blackburn," he said.

Regina felt around for his hand and was led out of the car and into a building.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are somewhere safe," said the man.

Regina just walked to where she was being taken without saying a word.

Regina heard a door open and she then heard hustle and bustle of inside the room.

"This way Miss," said the man.

Regina felt herself being lead over somewhere.

"Please sit down," he said.

Regina kneeled down and sat on a couch.

"Comfy are we?" the man asked her.

"No. I'm uncomfortable. Please tell me where I am," she said.

"You can take off the blindfold now," came another voice.

Regina didn't know that voice.

She felt the blindfold being taken off.

She blinked a few times before getting her sight back.

She looked around and saw that she was in the police station.

"What the fuck?" she asked.

"Watch the language Miss Blackburn," said the man in front of her whom she recognized as Gordon.

Regina stood up and saw the person she recognized.

"Commissioner Gordon?" she asked.

"Why am I here with you? I mean, how did you know where I was? I need some answers" she spat.

"Relax," said Gordon as he pushed her back down to the couch.

"Right now, you are safe. The Joker doesn't know you are here and he isn't going to know," said Gordon as Detective Ramirez came up and handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," said Regina took the beverage and sipped it down slowly to not burn her tongue.

"Now," said Gordon leaning into Regina.

Regina was uncomfortable in this situation, but she watched him and listened.

"You will come home with me and my family," said Gordon in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Regina.

"So no one knows where I am taking you," said Gordon as he stood up and so did Regina.

"Let's go," he said as he took her by the upper arm and led her out the back way and into a black SUV.

Regina looked at the surrounding area as the SUV drove to Gordon's home.

Within a half hour, they pulled up to an apartment complex.

"This is your place?" asked Regina as she and Gordon exited the vehicle.

"It's nicer than the shithole I was in," said Regina as she got out of the car.

"I have two kids. Please do not swear around them," said Gordon.

Regina looked up into the pink and gold sky that was signaling sunrise.

A cool breeze found its' way to Regina and danced around her, lifting up her hair.

Regina closed her eyes and raised her arms to entice the wind.

Gordon looked back at her and smiled while the SUV made it's departure.

"I think I'm beginning to see why the Joker is interested in you," he said.

"Interested?" asked Regina as she put her arms down and frowned sadly.

"More like obsessed," said Regina.

"You have got to catch him and lock him up," said Regina as she walked up the stairs to Gordon.

"We will. You have my word," said Gordon.

"And mine," came another voice from above the two.

Regina and Gordon looked up and there perched above them was Batman.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Regina.

Gordon unlocked the door to his apartment and let Regina in. Regina looked back at Batman before she entered the door.

Batman saw the fear in Regina's eyes. This girl was in a living hell. And it was up to him and the Gotham Police to save her.

Gordon went back outside and closed the door behind him.

"Any new leads?" he asked.

"The Joker's trail has gone cold," said Batman.

"You know he's not going to stop until he finally kills this girl," said Gordon.

Batman leapt down and landed in front of Gordon.

Gordon looked at Batman in the eyes. It was like he was looking into the devil himself.

"Don't say that. This girl is not going to die. We are going to get this psychopathic clown," said Batman.

Gordon nodded.

In the blink of an eye, Batman was gone.

"Some things never change," said Gordon.

Regina was sitting near an open window out of sight. She had heard the entire conversation.

Gordon walked in the door.

He saw her and sighed.

"Did you hear that?" he asked her.

Regina nodded her head while tears threatened to spill.

"You are not going to die. You are going to live. We are going to get him," said Gordon.

Gordon's wife, Barbara, came in the room followed by her two children.

The kids looked at Regina.

"Who are you?" asked Barbara.

Gordon took his wife into the living room while their children, James Gordon Jr. and his sister Barbara Gordon, sat down near Regina.

"Hi," said Regina trying to fight her tears.

"I'm Regina," she said.

"I'm Jim and this is my sister Barbara," said Jim.

"It's nice to meet you," said Regina shifting her position to greet the kids.

Barbara spoke up.

"You have pretty hair," she said.

Regina smiled.

"You and I have the same color," she said as a smile appeared on her face.

I had been some time since Regina had smiled. These kids were refreshing to her.

"Why are you here in our house?" asked Jim.

Regina looked at Jim.

"You had better ask your father that," said Regina.

Jim left the room and Regina and Barbara were left alone.

Barbara took Regina's hand and led her into her room.

"What are you doing?" asked Barbara's mother.

"I'm showing Regina my room," said Barbara.

"It's ok. I'm not dangerous," said Regina with a polite smile to Barbara's mother.

Inside the daughters room was a vanity with some posters of favorite singers and bands.

Barbara had Regina sit on her bed while she went over to her small vanity and got a brush. Regina smiled.

"Did you want to brush my hair?" asked Regina.

"Is it alright with you?" asked Barbara.

"It's fine with me," said Regina.

Barbara gently brushed through Regina's hair. Regina closed her eyes while enjoying it. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply.

An hour or so after that, Regina had fallen asleep on Barbara's bed. The shades had been pulled down so that the sun would not awaken her.

Gordon and his wife looked in and saw her sleeping peacefully.

"Let's leave her be for now," said Gordon.

He closed the door and shut off the light leaving Regina in total darkness apart from the sunshine wanting to shine in on the sleeping beauty with her red hair sprawled around her form like fire.


	9. Chapter 9

**You Can Run But You Can't Hide**

**Chapter 9**

Regina groaned in her sleep. She was waking up slowly. Her eyes fluttered open and she leaned up in bed. A cold chill went down her arms.

"Brr," she said as she put her hands on her arms and started rubbing them.

Regina got out of bed and left the room to see what was going on with the Gordon's.

Regina smiled politely as she saw the family was sitting down eating breakfast.

"Morning Regina," said Barbara.

"Good morning," said Regina politely.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked them.

"You were out all night long," said Jim.

"I guess I was really tired," said Regina.

Her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Hungry?" asked Jim.

"Yes," said Regina as Barbara got an extra chair and plate for her.

Regina sat down and was served bacon and eggs with a side of toast with some orange juice.

Regina ate steadily along with the family who was watching the local news at the table.

Regina watched the news too.

"Anything new in the city?" asked Regina.

"Not really. It's the same as always," said Jim.

After breakfast was done, the family got up and went about the day.

Barbara dropped the kids off at school while Jim went to work leaving Regina alone in the house.

Regina sighed as she watched the family go off on their regular routine.

Regina looked around and noticed the dirty dishes, so she decided to wash them.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she herself.

She looked out the window over the sink and saw the sun shining brightly over the city, bouncing off the windows.

"I don't know how long I can take this," she said as she finished up the dishes and went into the living room.

She walked over to the bookshelf.

"They have quite a selection," she said as she pulled out a book and began reading it.

Regina flung her hair on either side of her shoulders and cuddled up with a light blanket and just dove into the pages.

Two hours had passed and Regina had fallen asleep while reading the book.

Her form slowly moved up and down signaling that she was in a peaceful slumber.

One of the windows was ajar sending in a nice breeze into the apartment.

Unknown to the sleeping beauty, the window was silently being pushed further up by a gloved hand and a dark figure moved into the apartment.

It stood over Regina looking down at her.

Seeing as how she was sleeping silently, it didn't want to wake her now.

It made its' way past Regina and into Barbara's room. And there it waited ready to make its' move.

Hours later, Regina had awoken to a big crash.

She sprung awake and looked to what had crashed.

The apartment was pitch dark and all she could hear was the pitter patter or the rain that was pouring outside.

A thunderstorm had taken over the sunshine that spilled into Gotham earlier that day.

"The window!" cried Regina.

She ran over and closed the window and locked it.

"I must have dozed off," she said as she flicked one of the light switches.

Nothing happened.

She tried again and again and had no response from the light bulbs.

"The storm must have knocked out the electricity," she said.

Stumbling over her own feet, she made her way to Barbara's room to try and find a flashlight.

She opened the door, walked into the room, and felt her way over to a dresser.

She rummaged through the clothes and tried to find one.

After searching through the room, she had no luck trying to find a flashlight.

"Damn it," she whispered.

She made her way, feeling with her hands, to try to find the door.

But before she found the doorknob, something or someone had come up from behind her and hand gagged her, trapping her in their arms.

Regina's heart made its' way up to her throat as she started to struggle as she was pulled from the room and into the living room.

"Stop," came a hard deep voice from her captor.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

Regina recognized that voice.

"I'm going to take my hand away if you promise not to scream," he said.

Regina nodded her head as the hand was taken away.

Regina gasped for air as her heart raced on and on.

"Batman, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Long story, but right now, I need you to trust me," he said.

"Can you please release me?" she asked.

Batman opened his arms as Regina stepped forward.

"I need you to come with me," said Batman.

"But," Regina started to talk, but was hushed by Batman's glare at her.

"Okay," she said as she followed him outside into the pouring rain.

A huge flash of lightning lit up the city and Regina screamed.

Batman looked back at her.

"Sorry," she said.

Batman took her hand in his and ran.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Away from here," Batman replied.

"But why?" she asked back.

"The Joker knows where you are," Batman replied.

"I'm really starting to hate this guy," she said.

"If you stay here, you are surely preventing the Gordon's fate," said Batman as they zigzagged throughout the alleys.

"And that fate would be death," finished Regina.

A sad frown appeared on her face.

While running with Batman, her brain was thinking hard.

_You know what you have to do, _it said to her.

'But I'm scared,' she thought back

_Don't be, _her conscious said.

'So be it,' she said back.

She went with Batman until Regina snapped her hand away.

"I can't do this anymore," she said.

"Come on. This is no time for games," said Batman trying to grab her again.

"I'm so sorry. This will never end," she said backing away.

Regina turned the way they had just came and ran.

She ran with all her speed to her doom.

She got to the street and ran to the police station.

Regina did not know if Batman was chasing her or what until she heard an engine roar behind her.

Sure enough, Batman came crashing through an alley on his Bat pod.

"Oh shit," said Regina as she looked at him.

"Just give up on me!" she screamed at him as she ran into oncoming traffic.

"This girl has got a death wish," said Batman as he took off after her.

Regina's hair was soaking wet and sticking to her skin.

The clothes she was wearing were also soaked and slowing down her movements.

Horns were honking at Regina to try to get her to get out of the way while other cars were hydroplaning from breaking on the wet pavement.

Some cars had crashed into each other trying to avoid hitting Regina.

Regina had slowed down to a jog due to running from so hard.

The Bat pod stopped a few feet away from her.

Batman got off and started to stalk over to Regina. She could tell he was pissed.

"Please. Don't," panted out Regina.

"YEAH BATS! DON'T!" came a voice from above Regina and Batman.

A huge gust of wind came down upon them, along with the hum of an engine.

Both Regina and Batman looked up and there was a helicopter coming down upon them.

The Joker was hanging on with one hand while smiling at the two figures below him. Regina ducked down on her knees with her hands covering her eyes as the helicopter got lower and lower.

Batman ran over to Regina and covered her with his cape and took her in his arms.

The helicopter landed on the cars in the street.

As soon it landed Regina looked up and noticed that one of the Jokers goons had a knife on the pilot.

Batman got off of Regina and began to make his way to the Joker who was dancing near the helicopter.

"Hello again," said the Joker.

"And a very hello to you gorgeous," the Jokersaid to Regina.

Regina gritted her teeth as she looked at him in disgust.

"How could have God created such a fucked up shit like you?" she asked to him.

"God had nothing to do with all of this. This was all the Devil's work!" said the Joker

The Joker twirled around and threw a knife at Batman who caught it, then dropped it.

"That's no fun," said the Joker.

Batman was getting closer and closer to the Joker ready to kick his ass then haul it off to jail.

Regina was watching the scene unfold.

"Oh God," she sobbed out.

"Not so fast," said the Joker as he pointed to the pilot.

The Joker's goon still had the knife on him ready to cut open his throat.

Batman looked at the pilot.

He could see the fear in his eyes.

There was an awkward silence that fell upon the scene.

All anyone could make out was the approach of police sirens.

They infiltrated the scene, guns aimed at the Joker.

Batman stood his ground staring at the Joker.

"Release the pilot!" came Commissioner Gordon's voice.

"That would be no fun," said the Joker.

"With you, there's no such thing!" yelled Regina.

Regina had actually run up and grabbed the knife that Batman had caught and dropped.

She was panting and holding it over her wrist.

Batman turned around and looked at Regina.

"Don't," said Batman.

"I don't have a choice anymore. He's never going to stop," said Regina as she nodded her head to the Joker who smiled at her.

"This is the only way," said Regina, and then she slit her wrist.


	10. Chapter 10

**You Can Run, But You Can't Hide**

**Chapter 10**

Regina gasped at the pain coming from her open wound. The blood just kept coming. She looked at the wound and thankfully, she only cut deep enough for it to bleed, but hopefully it wasn't life threatening.

Regina's free hand found its' way to her wrist that was cut. She covered the wound with her other hand trying to stop the blood flow, but it was useless.

Regina fell to her knees and cried out.

The Joker smiled at her.

"I always knew blood would look lovely on her," he said wickedly.

Batman glared at the Joker, then started to walk towards him, while clenching and unclenching his hands. His cape flowed in the wind, while his heavy boots thudded against the wet pavement.

Ignoring the oncoming threat, the Joker turned towards the cops and pulled out a gun. The police cocked their firearms and pointed them at the Joker.

"Naughty. Naughty," he taunted them. He pointed his violet glove at the helicopter.

The Jokers' goon had come out of the helicopter with the pilot in front of him as a hostage.

Batman stopped in his tracks as he saw this.

"You shoot me, and sadly, the pilot dies," said the Joker.

The police looked at Gordon who nodded to his men. They put their guns away.

The Joker kept his gun aimed at the police as he walked over to the pilot.

He grabbed the pilot by his shirt and made him stand in front of him.

The pilot gasped at the roughness of the Joker.

He shoved the gun under his chin, while his other hand held tightly to his shirt.

"Sir, tell the nice men your name," said the Joker.

"It's Douglas," said the pilot. His voice was shaky.

"Oh, seemingly dressed police men and sexy ladies! Say hello to Douglas," said the Joker.

The police just looked at each other in confusion.

"Should we?" asked one of the cops.

"I'm not going to," said another cop.

Gordon nodded to his men.

"Do what the clown says," said Gordon.

"Hi Douglas," said the Gotham police in unison.

"Now was that so hard?" asked the Joker nodding his head.

The police mumbled.

"Well was it?!" the Joker screamed, while his short green hair fell into his face.

"No it wasn't," said Regina gasping.

"At least someone in this God Damn city gets me," said the Joker looking at Regina, who was still trying to stop her bleeding.

"Don't flatter yourself Joker," said Batman, standing away from him, although inching closer and closer to the Joker, ready to take him down.

"Douglas, do you have any children?" asked the Joker while he nuzzled his cheek with his white smeared cheek.

"A daughter," said Douglas. A tear stung his eye. He didn't know if he would see her again.

"You see! Douglas was just a regular civilian trying to make ends meet. Sad to say, if you cops hadn't gotten involved, Douglas might have been able to see his girl again. But no! Until your interference, he was a father. Until now," said the Joker. The he shot Douglas in the head.

The bullet killed him instantly.

His body fell the ground, smearing his DNA all over.

"NO!" screamed Regina.

The police put up their guns again and aimed at the Joker.

The Joker turned his gun on the police.

It was a standoff.

The Joker then turned his gun away from the police and aimed his gun at Regina.

She saw this and opened her mouth gasping.

Then the fear turned to anger.

She narrowed her eyes and frowned at him.

"Go ahead you bastard. I'm already dead," said Regina.

The Joker smiled.

"This game is over," said the Joker.

"FIRE!" came a voice from the policemen.

Gordon had taken advantage of the situation and had his men open fire.

The gunfire ran out, the bullets echoing throughout the street.

Regina screamed as she ducked her head.

Batman had run over to her and scooped her up and away from the bullet fire. Regina didn't take her hand away from the wound.

"It hurts," she said to him over the gunfire.

Half her body and clothes were covered in blood.

"Lie still," he said to her.

Regina's vision got blurry as Batman ran with her in his arms to an ambulance that had arrived on the scene, just in the nick of time.

The paramedics opened the doors just as soon as Batman got to the vehicle.

The paramedics saw the blood and immediately got to work trying to stop her blood from flowing.

Just then, there was a huge fire explosion.

Batman, the two paramedics, and Regina looked out the windshield and saw that whatever the Joker pointed to, it had erupted in flames.

Cars were landing on top of each other in a fiery crash.

Many of the policemen on scene had either been shot or were dead.

"He's killing everyone," said one of the paramedics while putting a bandage over Regina's wrist.

"You're going to be fine," said the paramedic.

"It's a shallow wound. Consider yourself lucky," said the paramedic.

"Lucky. Huh. Yeah right," said Regina as she bowed her head.

"He's not going to stop this," said Batman.

"This is exactly what I was trying to prevent," said Regina looking at the Dark Knight.

"Death is the easy way out. By slitting your wrist, you are a coward," said Batman. Then he left to take care of the Joker.

Regina's eyes were wide and her mouth ajar in shock.

"Batman just called me a coward," said Regina.

"Never mind what he said," said the paramedic.

"But-," started Regina.

"No buts," said the other paramedic strapping her in the gurney as they tried to get Regina in a steady position for the ride to the hospital.

Regina wanted to get out and help, but she knew if she did, she would only get in the way.

Taking a huge risk, she punched the paramedic in the face and elbowed the other one and then undid the straps holding her in the gurney.

She was so fast, even with all her blood loss, she jumped out the back of the ambulance and into the street.

The gunfire was done.

Another gust of wind came up.

Regina looked up and saw that another helicopter was surrounding the area. It had a big number on the side, signaling it was a news helicopter.

Regina looked around at the street turned warzone.

She shivered from the cold that was coming from the wind combining with her wet clothes.

The wind continued.

Regina heard grunting and looked ahead to see the Joker and Batman going at it.

She held her wrist as she walked over to them.

She saw some of the cops were dead from bullet wounds.

She knelt down and picked up a discarded gun.

She then started to limp over to the Joker.

Batman was holding up against the crazy clown as best he could.

The Joker was laughing while his right hand was holding a knife, cutting at Batman's armor.

It wasn't hurting Batman, but the Joker did a roundabout kick and Batman caught his leg and punched his kneecap.

"Ah!" cried the Joker.

Then he tried to punch Batman, but Batman caught his arm and kicked him in the stomach, which brought his head down in pain.

Batman then punched him in the face and sent the Joker's body tumbling to the ground.

"Oh! Ah!" cried the Joker.

"You are really something," said the Joker as he tried to stand.

There was a gunshot and both Batman and the Joker turned to see that Gordon had shot the Joker's goon.

Gordon then jogged over towards the Joker.

The Joker smiled as he lifted his arms.

"I surrender," he said.

Batman started to walk over to Gordon.

"Be careful. You know with him, it's always twisted," Batman said.

"You know he's right," said the Joker, and then flipped open a knife he had hidden in his sleeve and slashed Gordon across the arm.

Gordon screamed at the cut on his arm.

Batman smashed the Joker across the face. He walked forward while smashing his face.

The Joker laughed.

"Is that all you got?!" screamed the Joker, like he was begging for more.

"This is all you get," said Regina.

She had somehow managed in all the chaos to come around behind the Joker and put the gun to his temple.

"Little girls shouldn't handle dangerous toys like that," said the Joker who was turning around to look at her.

He put his hand on the gun and brought it downwards.

"If I was a little girl, would I do this?" Regina asked as she grabbed the Joker and kissed him on the lips.

The Joker was taken aback by this.

He was not expecting this action.

But he kissed her back.

In the other areas of Gotham, the cameraman in the helicopter was showing the scene live on television.

All of Gotham City saw the light from the helicopter shining on the Joker and Regina kissing each others' lips.

Then all was silent, except for the gunshot that went off.

Regina's eyes went wide in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

**You Can Run, But You Can't Hide**

**Chapter 11**

Regina felt the warm rush of blood. She unclenched her hand that held the gun. She felt the sticky liquid dripping.

She looked at the Joker.

"This was not part of my plan. Looks like this time the joke is on me," he said as he coughed up some blood.

He smiled as his eyes fluttered shut and his body thumped to the ground hard.

Regina looked down at his form and saw that he was still breathing.

She averted her gaze from him and to her bandaged wrist and in her hand the gun was smoking.

She had shot the Joker.

"Oh God," she said.

Her mouth was open. All that came out was a squeal.

She looked at the Joker. His middle section of his violet suit was turning red with his blood.

"I guess he was human after all," said Batman.

Regina didn't even know she started to cry. All she felt was the tears sting her eyes then fall right out.

"I shot him. I shot him," said Regina in disbelief.

Batman took the gun out of her hand and gave it to Gordon, who was approaching the two of them, while holding his own knife wound.

"We've got to go," Gordon said to Regina.

Batman nodded his head while Gordon helped Regina over to the ambulance.

"Come with me, my dear," said Gordon as he put his arm around her.

Regina looked once more at the Joker's body.

"Don't look at him," said Gordon.

She was still in disbelief and crying hysterically.

Batman knelt down next to the Joker's body and felt for a pulse. He reached down and put his gloved hand on his wrist. There was indeed a pulse.

Batman grunted as he brought out some Bat cuffs and handcuffed him once again.

He lifted his body and brought it to a police car.

Batman threw the Joker's body into the backseat.

With a nod to the police that were in the squad car, they took off to Arkham Asylum with the siren blaring.

Some more ambulances had arrived on the scene and were attending to the injured and dead police.

Batman then took a look around at the damage.

It was going to be one hell of a cleanup job.

He looked up to the news helicopter and saw the light had found its' way over to him.

Without looking back, Batman ran down the alleys away from the scene and away from the news helicopter.

He found his Bat pod and mounted it quickly.

The engine revved loudly as Batman took off into the dark Gotham streets.

Regina was silent on the way to the hospital.

She apologized to the paramedics for knocking their lights out.

One of the paramedics smiled at her.

"It's ok. I was just stunned, is all," he said while he changed her wrist bandage.

The other paramedic who was driving looked at her in the rearview mirror and gave her a nod with his head.

For the rest of the ride, Regina just sat there with a blank look on her face.

She looked over at Gordon who was currently sitting next to her, his hand in her uninjured hand.

The paramedic had him take off his jacket and was busy bandaging his knife wound.

She then looked back at the front of the ambulance racing through the streets of Gotham. She didn't even notice that her clothes were seemingly dry, and her hair was all dry swaying with her movements in the ambulance.

"You are going to be fine now," said Gordon trying to make Regina feel better.

"The Joker can't harm you now," he said.

Regina blinked her eyes with no retaliation in her voice nor her body movement.

The gears in her mind were going about the whole ordeal she had been through.

_I never should have gone into that building. Maybe if I was wiser and listened to my conscious, my dad and Sean would still be alive, _she thought.

The ambulance stopped at the destination.

It was the hospital.

Regina got out and let herself be pushed into the room, where the doctors sedated her and got to work stitching up her wound.

Regina woke up some hours later.

She sat up in her hospital bed.

A thin white gown was plastered on her body.

"They must have changed my clothes when I was out cold," she said.

She rubbed her eyes and noticed her hand was connected to an I.V.

She got out of the bed and looked out the window at the city dragging the I.V. with her.

The sun shone brightly on this morning.

Regina smiled lightly as she looked out and saw the cars driving and the birds flying. She looked up into the sky and noticed there was not one white cloud.

"It's nice isn't it?" said a voice from behind Regina.

Regina spun her head around and saw Batman was in her room.

"Never judge a book by its appearance," said Regina as she looked back out the window.

Batman moved towards her.

"I thought you might want to know that the Joker hasn't died. They operated on him at the asylum and managed to save his life," said Batman.

"Shit they got out the bullet I put there," cursed Regina looking back at the bat.

"He should have died. I'm sure the devil would have loved to greet him. They could have had hot cakes together," said Regina with a little humor in her tone.

There was no response from Batman as he stood behind her, his breath on her neck.

"You're getting kind of close," said Regina getting uncomfortable.

"You have been through hell," said Batman.

"Don't worry. I have an appointment with a psychiatrist," she said.

He put his hands on her shoulders.

Regina froze up as his voice hit her ears.

"You shot the Joker. I'm just hoping you haven't got a taste for blood and violence now. If you do, you will be the next one I come for," said Batman, threatening her.

Regina shook her shoulders getting his hands off of her, while she turned to look at the nightmare in front of her.

"Once I recover, I have no intention of staying here in this God Damn fucked up city. I have plans on moving to Metropolis where I hope there are no costumed freaks," said Regina.

Batman glared at her.

"Oh right. Sorry," said Regina ignoring his facial expression as she turned her back to him.

_Yeah right! Nothing like a pissed off Big Bad Bat to ruin my day. But he did save my life. I should be more grateful, _her mind thought.

"I'm sorry. But thank you for sticking by me and helping me. And thank you for saving my life," said Regina turning back around to see him.

But Batman wasn't there. He had left the room.

A sad smile found its' way to Regina's lips as she turned back towards the window and sighed heavily.

"My life in Metropolis is going to be super," said Regina with confidence as she held her head up high.


	12. Chapter 12

**You Can Run, But You Can't Hide**

**Chapter 12**

Regina was packing some clothes that she had gotten when she went to a thrift shop earlier in the week. Some of the police were kind enough to go to her apartment to get all of her belongings for her, which was basically all her clothes.

_I'm not going back there, _she thought to herself while she packed.

_Too many bad memories,_ she thought.

With all that she went through, she was being escorted everywhere by a couple of Gotham Police officers until they knew she was safely out of the city.

Two weeks had passed since she had been in the hospital.

Her physical wounds were healing swiftly. Only time could heal her emotional wounds.

Thankfully she had found a small apartment in Metropolis and thanks to Commissioner Gordon, she had a job waiting for her.

Regina looked around the small room she was currently occupying.

"Do I have everything?" she asked herself.

She wandered into the bathroom and looked in all the drawers.

She took one last look at herself in the full length mirror that was hanging up.

Her red hair was down touching her lower back. Her black tank top plastered around her curves of her body while her ripped blue jeans swayed a little on the bottom.

She frowned and then smiled.

"Get a grip Regina, you are about to start a new life. Don't think of any of the horror movie that you lived through," she said to herself while putting her hands on her forehead.

She exited the bathroom and gathered up her luggage which was only one roller suitcase.

She left the building and into the sunlight cascading all over the city. She smiled as she went over to the police unit that was waiting for her.

They took her luggage from her and loaded it into the trunk of the car.

"Shouldn't I take a cab?" asked Regina.

"No. We have our orders, which is to take you right to your new home," said the male officer.

"Ok," said Regina.

She was about to get into the backseat of the police car when she sensed something behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a piece of black fabric.

"I'll be right back," said Regina as she ran over to the place where she saw the fabric.

She turned a corner and sure enough, Batman was there waiting for her.

"Have you come to say good-bye to me?" she asked approaching him.

Batman looked at her.

"I want you to be careful. I've had my hands full saving you," he said.

"Sorry I was such a burden," said Regina hurtfully.

"You weren't. You saved yourself. You can take on anything now," said Batman.

"I'm going to miss you," said Regina.

Batman nodded his head.

"I'll see you soon, I hope. Only next time, I hope not to be the damsel in distress," said Regina as she smiled bright fully.

Batman grunted as he turned away.

Regina sighed as she too turned her back to go to her new life.

She turned once more to say good-bye to the Dark Knight, but he was gone.

"Good-bye and thank you!" shouted Regina in hopes that he would hear her.

Regina returned to the police car and smiled at them.

"Let's go," she said as she got in the backseat ready to put this city in her rearview mirror.

The police unit started up and soon they were on the highway to Metropolis.

Batman stood atop the highest building in Gotham watching Regina leave. His black cape was riding the wind.

Regina sat in the backseat starting to doze off. The two cops watched the road as they drove in silence.

It was almost an hour and a half before they reached their destination of Metropolis.

Regina was sound asleep in the backseat that she was actually shaken awake by one of the cops.

"Are we there?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"We are," said the cop.

He helped her stand and then popped the trunk to get her bag out.

Regina stood outside her new apartment complex.

She looked at the cops that had escorted her.

"Thank you," she said then she hugged both of them.

She watched them retreat back to Gotham.

Regina went into the new building and met up with the landlord, who was a tall good looking man that looked like he was in his late 30s.

"Hello," she said while blushing a little bit.

"Are you the new tenant?" he asked her looking down at her.

"Yes," said Regina.

"May I see some photo I.D.?" he asked her.

Regina went into her bag and pulled out her school I.D. that she had while in Gotham. She handed it to him.

"Welcome Regina. I'm Tyler. Tyler Nomare," he said extending his hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you," said Regina shaking his huge hand while his other hand held a clip board.

"So you're from Gotham, huh? I've been hearing a lot about that city on the news," he said.

"Yeah," she said looking downcast.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you," he said.

"It's ok," said Regina.

"That's one of the reasons why I moved here. To start a new life," said Regina with a smile on her face trying to look on the bright side.

"Well, follow me and I'll show you to your new apartment," said Tyler.

Regina lifted her suitcase up and followed Tyler.

They went up 4 flights of stairs until they reached apartment number 7.

"Here we are," said Tyler as he got the key from his jean pocket and unlocked the door.

He opened the door and allowed Regina access in.

Regina walked into the apartment and flung her suitcase down on the couch.

She looked around and found everything to be perfect.

"This will do quite nicely," said Regina.

"How much rent do I owe you for the months to come?" she asked.

"It's 200.00 a month," said Tyler.

"That's perfect," said Regina.

"I start work in 2 days," said Regina walking over to her suitcase to unpack.

"Really?" asked Tyler as he closed the door and locked it.

Regina lifted her head up slowly.

"Yes," she said turning to face him getting the feeling that something was very wrong.

Tyler's stance got defensive as he threw down his clipboard on the couch.

Regina started to back away slowly.

"You can leave now," said Regina pointing to the door.

"Sorry little missy. Bosses' orders," said Tyler as he took out a knife hidden in his back pocket.

He started to walk towards her.

Regina's eyes went wide as her hand reached behind her and grabbed a pillow from the couch.

"NO!" Regina screamed as she through the pillow at him.

Tyler sliced the pillow is one swoop of the knife.

Regina then grabbed her entire suitcase and threw that at him. While that was flying for him, Regina dashed for the door.

Tyler easily caught it and slammed it to the door.

Regina got her hands on the lock, but then the monstrous Tyler caught Regina in his arms.

He grabbed her by her hair and put his other around her fragile neck.

"Ah!" screamed Regina.

He held up the knife to her neck while Regina screamed again.

"NO!" she screamed.

But it was already too late.

After he had done what he came to do, Tyler got one of her tops and wiped down his knife and his handprints on the entire apartment which was now torn apart.

Everything was in disarray.

Tyler sighed as he looked down at Regina who laid unmoving on the floor.

Tyler scoffed as he flipped open his cell phone and speed dialed someone.

Someone picked up on the other line.

"It's me," said Tyler.

He nodded as the other voice spoke over the line.

"It's done," said Tyler.

The voice on the other line said something.

Tyler clicked the phone shut and left the room, not bothering to look back or take the key with him, or to lock the door.

All that was left in the room was Regina, sprawled out on the floor, her throat slit wide open with her blood surrounding her in a puddle beneath her body.

And on the wall, written in her blood, were the words

"You Can Run, But You Can't Hide."

THE END.


End file.
